villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Pickman
Dr. Pickman is the secondary antagonist of the 2007 survival horror game Manhunt 2. He is the one responsible for what happened to Daniel Lamb, also being the head researcher of the Pickman Project Facility, specializing in brainwashing and drugs manufacturing for military purposes. He was voiced by Richmond Hoxie. Biography Dr. Pickman is a genius scientist who created the Pickman Project Facility. After his cruel methods of experimentation were exposed by the government, they stopped funding his experiments, so he resorts to underground researches. After creating his greatest invention Pickman's bridge - device which allows two personalities to co-exist, while they are not aware of each other - Pickman requires a human test subject. Daniel Lamb, his co-scientist, voluntarily becomes a test subject. Pickman's bridge malfunctions, resulting in Daniel Lamb being able to communicate with his second personality Leo Kasper, which leads to Daniel murdering his wife with a kitchen knife while being possessed by Leo's murderous personality. Pickman hypnotized Daniel in order to induce total memory loss and placed him in a Dixmor mental institution for 6 years. Meanwhile, he continued his experiments. After escaping and finding out Pickman's whereabouts, Daniel infiltrates into the research facility, pursues Pickman, renders him unconscious with a tranquilizer gun and ties to a chair. Daniel, possessed by Leo again, tries to force Pickman to remove the Bridge from Daniel's head, while Pickman calmly explains to Leo that with removal of the device, his personality will disappear from Daniel's head. He then tries to convince Leo to untie him and even goes so far as using the code phrase meant to erase all Daniel's memories, but before passing out, Leo grabs a scalpel from nearby table and stabs Pickman three times in the heart, ending his life. Pickman makes his last appearance as a thought-form hunter inside Daniel's mind, who claims that he didn't deserve to die and his experiments are not over and chases Daniel around with a tranquilizer gun. Personality Pickman is a cruel, emotionless and calculative person, who will go to any lengths to achieve his goals. He is always calm and collected, even when he appears in person in Dixmor asylum while patients and personnel are fighting around him and when he is tied to a chair and interrogated by Leo, ordering and threatening him in a relaxed manner. He seems to be involved enough to roam the territory of the researching facility on his own, seeking intruders and ordering his henchmen, but retreats deeper into the building after realizing that such dangerous individual as Daniel Lamb is inside the facility. Pickman shows some degree of marksmanship proficiency while trying to defend himself from Daniel with a tranquilizer gun. Gallery Dr.Pickman2.jpg|Dr. Pickman and member of the Watchdogs. Снимок экрана (4).png|Pickman while in Dixmor Asylum. Снимок экрана (6).png|Pickman is searching for his henchman after hearing suspicious sounds near the entrance to the facility. Снимок экрана (7).png|Pickman's explaining to Leo what will happen to him during interrogation. Снимок экрана (8).png|Pickman's death. Снимок экрана (9).png|Daniel is watching Pickman from the vents. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Mature Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Thought-Forms Category:Gaolers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Posthumous Category:Brainwashers Category:Obsessed Category:Horror Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Evil Creator Category:Sophisticated Category:Non-Action Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil